Complex
by Nejuke
Summary: Asbel is just a typical high school student with high expectations placed upon him, such as inheriting his father's company and finding a girlfriend. But what happens when his grades begin to slip and he realises his feelings towards a certain senior student may be more than just platonic? Asbel X Richard Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: Hello, I'd like to apologise now for my very long chapters. Hope you still enjoy reading my work. Characters are not mine. Also, I don't really like Cheria and that will probably come across in my writing so if you are a pro-Cheria fan I don't think you should read my work. Sorry, she just irritates me.)

Asbel sighed and stared solemnly from his seat by the window, eyeing the dull clouds that swirled above the school courtyard. Despite it being late June the sun had yet to show itself past the grey mass that had continuously formed in the sky. A heavy rainfall had just ended, which was considered by all to be out-of-season. One thing Asbel was happy for however, despite the moist air, was the fresh scent it brought with it.

From his perch he could see the line of tall mountains just visible over the adjoining buildings; the clouds were much denser there. Though outside the world seemed dull, the warm light cast by the electronic lights overheard instilled Asbel with a warming sensation. Still content to stare outwards towards the mountains, he was a little surprised to see small droplets of rain tap against the window pane. It seemed that the onslaught of bad weather had one last assault planned for the small town of Lhant, not that Asbel cared; he picture himself, clad tightly in his large coat meandering aimlessly through the puddles.

He was certain that Sophie, a very close friend of his, would join him in making the most of the wet weather, however it wasn't long before his tutor reappeared from beyond the line of empty corridors, holding a tower of test papers he had planned to give them, forcing him to resurface from his sub-consciousness.

At that moments, as his paper was handed to him, a heavy sense of dread took hold of his mind; equation after equation, all consisting of strange numerical characters. He cursed himself at not having revised half enough as he should have, yet he was confident he could score an average result by the end of the hour.

A familiar voice echoed in his thoughts, urging him to pay closer attention to his studies. The voice could have belonged to a number of concerned teachers, his overbearing mother even, but instead it belonged to a school friend, someone he had known since he was young. He wondered how Cheria was doing; in the class just left of him she too was awaiting to participate in a small test. Asbel knew she would do well, nevertheless he hoped for them both to succeed.

Slowly but surely he was able to make his way through the assortment of worded equations, quickly noting down his workings whilst maintain a legible script. More often than not he had lost out on several marks due to his rough penmanship. Unfortunately it seemed that his tutors did not take into consent that an hour for an hour-and-a-half paper was not enough time, thus he had no choice but to rush at the expense of the written quality of his work. Soon he stumbled across a particular equation that had him stumped.

Asbel eyes the question carefully, underling any key aspects or numbers that would ultimately help him in finding the solution. He couldn't help but study the students sat closest to him through the corner of his eye. Part of him hoped that they too would be having some difficulty in providing an answer but to his dismay many were carefully making their way through one by one, taking their time and otherwise composed, unlike himself.

He lifted his head so that he could watch the ticking hand on the clock make its circular journey. Already he had wasted over ten minutes with the first set of questions and soon the worry that he would not finish in time appeared to be the most likely case of scenarios. After the designated hour had passed the students were called to hand in their test papers. Thankfully Asbel had managed to solve a majority of the questions asked of him, only leaving three especially difficult calculations with an estimated guess. Like the others, he made his way towards his tutor who was sitting patiently at his desk, eyeing some of the papers that had already been turned in with a blank expression. Once Asbel handed in his and his tutor had given his sheet a quick glance he felt the leaden weight that had succumbed him fade away, all that was left was the anxiety that occurred once an exam had concluded.

With all his belongings in his bag, he made for the exit. Forming an orderly cue behind the students who had gone before him, it seemed the hallways ahead had been blocked by a mass of bodies. This was of no surprise to Asbel as the walkways were usually quite cramped and lethargic after every session. Along the way Asbel then came across Cheria who had taken to waiting by the edge of the descending staircase, as she always did whenever they had the same subsequent class.

She stood with her hands placed neatly on her lap with her satchel hanging loosely over her shoulder. Once Asbel came into view amidst the ocean of faces she sent him a slight smile and waved so that he too may notice her. Coming to her side, he quickly greeted her with a charming grin. He hadn't noticed but a small blush crept against her cheeks, turning them a light red. Adjusting her skirt nervously, she quickly turned to avoid his serene gaze and began to make her way down the marble stairs that end to the schools ground floor.

"You did poorly on that test." She breathed heavily, knowing that Asbel had spent very little time memorising the set texts and workbooks that had been given to them. At first Asbel began to protest but deep down he knew that he could have performed much better. His sudden blank expression and silence revealed more than she needed to hear.

"What will your mother say when she sees your scores?" She had no intention of darkening his already sullen mood, however, she did constantly worry about the effect his slipping grades would have on his mother.

"She doesn't need to see them," Asbel muttered hastily, "and you're not going to tell her, are you Cheria." Cheria however only scoffed disapprovingly at Asbel's rather meek attempts to defend himself thereafter. She shook her head and released another weighed sigh, pulling a curl that had fallen by her cheek once he had concluded his barrage of excuses. As there was nothing else she could do she offered to help him study in order to prevent him from becoming distracted but nevertheless he politely declined her offer as they stepped into the vacant classroom just opposite the schools main door. Unconvinced that he would learn from his mistakes she made to continue the argument. Asbel on the other hand crossed the classroom to take his seat towards the back of the class where he had an optimum view of the board and the entire class.

Looking towards the front he saw the white musk of chalk still clung to the blackboard where it had not been thoroughly cleaned, probably from the previous class. Hearing the low hum of laughter he turned to see a small group of boys sat about one of the desks. Two held small remnants of the chalk sticks in their hands whilst another sat with his hands buried deeply in his lap, his face turning a dark shade of red and possibly purple; it seemed as if his breath had caught in his throat. Asbel heard the two chuckle and tease whilst the red faced student snapped and became furious, shaking his head from side to side. Soon afterwards a weak smile crossed the latter's expression as his friends apologised. He wore an expression of acceptance and new found confidence, as if he had reconciled with himself over a long dormant emotion. Asbel could only wonder what it was he was feeling.

The lesson later proceeded with Asbel once again drifting idly in his ocean of thoughts and dreams. He rested his chin within the palm of his hand and let his eyes chase the flickers of colour that danced before him after having stared at the bright lights above. From where she sat, Cheria recognised his listless expression and attempted to gain his attention without her lecturer noticing.

"Cheria." Her name traversed across the room, causing her to jolt in her chair. She had been caught. Feeling somewhat annoyed, part of her blaming Asbel, she quietly stood and quickly apologised. It appeared that her tutor would not give in so easily and made for her to recite a section of the script they were currently studying. Thankfully it was on old classic, one she knew very well. Yet as she endured her punishment Asbel continued to be lost in his own imagination. For some time now he had been questioning his lack of concentration; he had been getting plenty of rest, eating perfectly healthy meals, exercising regularly. In short Asbel couldn't quite understand why he had suddenly become so apathetic.

Did the mourning period usually last this long? He questioned himself until he was stuck for any other possible excuse. It was true his father had died some time before and instead of being filled with any form of remorse he was left stricken of any kind of feeling other than regret. Yet part of him felt that what he was feeling or at least, the cause for his sudden mental deficit, was the result of an amalgamation of complex emotions that he could not comprehend by himself. His father would have been able to help him make sense of it all, even if he was poor at expression his own emotions.

Like any other lesson, it passed by in a matter of moments; time had a different quality for Asbel than all the other students. Where they felt time crawl by at a painfully slow rate for him everything seemed to come to its conclusion in a matter of seconds, almost as if he could close his eyes after looking towards a clock and once he had opened them again it would be time to leave. He began to lethargically gather his things, placing his pens into a small clear case which he stored in the front pocket of his rucksack. Cheria, who had cleared her table of any belongings seconds earlier, came to stand by his side, her expression peevish.

"You were spacing out again, Asbel." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Cheria, I guess I'm just a little tired." She bought into his lie and her expression softened into a look of concern as opposed to foul annoyance. Biting her lip slightly she then suggested that, before he go to sleep, that he take a warm bath each day.

"It helps to make me feel drowsy when I can't sleep. You should try."

Asbel was aware that Cheria had a fondness for bathing; therefore he would often buy her scented lotions and neatly wrapped bath gifts which she accepted with much delight. Over time he had become aware that strawberry was her favourite fragrance.

As the two passed through the slide door into the corridor they were greeted once again by large hoards of students, many younger and older than themselves who ardently procrastinated against making their way to their following sessions. However, one particular crowd caught Cheria's attention; predominantly girls they bustled around a lone figure, a young male student who had been isolated from his social group. Asbel followed her gaze until they met with a subtle gold stare. He stood at the heart of the enclave with poise, his face firmly pressed with a gently smile that didn't quite seem to reach his eyes. For a while his rich honey gaze had locked with Asbel's, staring hard into Asbel's vacant expression.

"Richard."


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's Notes: Thank you if you are still reading my work, I really appreciate it. Characters are not mine.)

After their earlier encounter Asbel was surprised to find Richard hidden away within the dark confines of the school library. He sat in a secluded section heavily surrounded by towering shelves of old tomes which had for years been collecting dust. At first Asbel was uncertain how to gain the latter's attention. The creak of the old wooden floorboards underfoot was cause enough for the blonde youth to lift his head and his avert his gaze from the manuscript towards Asbel who stood by the entrance, his bag hanging limply at his side.

His eyes suddenly brightened as a warm smile formed at his thin lips yet as Asbel absorbed his old friends expression he could not help but feel a slight pang in his heart; unlike most smiles, that would stretch to lift the cheeks and crease the eyes Richard's was tight and controlled, seemingly unnatural and forced. It was a shame, Asbel thought, since Richard had such a beautiful face.

He took a seat by his friend, placing his bag by the leg of the chair before taking out a small study book. Richard however seemed intent on making small talk with Asbel and closed his book, setting it aside.

"It has been a long time, Asbel." His tone was measured, each syllable being formed with the utmost care. It made Asbel shiver though he didn't understand why. He made a remark about how long it had been since they last saw one another, a figure which surprised Asbel.

"Has it really been that long?" He asked, baffled by the time they had spent away from one another. Regardless of the years that had transpired Asbel felt no different. In most circumstances a meeting such as theirs would have resulted in awkward conversation and the overriding reluctance to speak, nonetheless, for Asbel it felt natural, as if they had only seen one another yesterday.

"I was not aware that we were attending the same academy." Richard mused, placing a hand firmly in the crux of his arm which lay rested atop the oak table. Asbel could only muster a light chuckle in response before asking Richard a series of questions.

"So you knew I was hiding, did you?" Richard laughed. Though there were many reasons why Richard would be here, in the dimly lit library, the reason for him being in the darkest recess could only be the result of desiring an amount of isolation and privacy.

"That crowd in the corridor, it was you, wasn't it? It must be hard, being so popular." He deliberated his words, the feeling of guilt stunting his conversational abilities. The rhetorical question appeared to make Richard feel uneasy judging by the way he bowed his head, however, he was also aware that Asbel was indeed right in his observation. He concluded the current topic by answering Asbel's previous question; he had indeed been hiding away, hoping to avoid a number of students who he had been unable to shake earlier that day. The commotion earlier had been the result of an ensuing confession which he had been the recipient of.

"Of course I had no choice but to refuse her feelings." Richard said softly, already feeling guilty for the way he had handled the situation. Asbel had not remained to witness Richard's reply to the girl Cheria claimed to have known, although he had heard from her that Richard had been gentle in dealing with her and it was exactly that which had caused the girl to cry.

"I don't quite understand why she reacted the way she did. Did I do something wrong?" Though he did feel for the girl Richard could not help but chuckle towards the end of his statement, as if he somehow found it ironic that he should be asking such a question; being relatively awkward in social situations he often made mistakes when dealing with other people.

Asbel on the other hand could only shrug and nod his head, being able to offer very little advise or knowledge on the issue.

Suddenly Richard changed the current topic of conversation, tuning slightly in his seat so that his body was facing towards his friend.

"But enough about me, I want to hear about you." He smiled as he spoke, "I have noticed that Hubert does not attend the same institution as you, is there a reason for that."

Asbel thought long how to answer Richard's question, wanting to phrase it in the best way possible. Richard's somewhat monotonous, steady voice had for some reason knocked him aside in the sense that he could not arrange his thoughts correctly. Deciding to give a simple response he answered, "It's a long story.", hoping Richard may leave it at that.

Realising Asbel's sudden gloomy gaze Richard relented in his interrogation, breathing through his teeth as if he had felt a shooting pain of some sort. Richard knew that he did this when he felt a little awkward or regretted something he had said.

"It's nothing to worry about," Asbel quickly reassured, forcing a weary grin. In hopes of diverting the conversation he looked around to find a source of inspiration. Then a memory came to mind, bringing with it a nostalgic atmosphere.

"Richard, remember when we were kids, we made that huge den out of old boxes and we wouldn't let Hubert in until he told us the password?"

Richard seemed to recollect the memory with fondness, his honey coloured eyes softening as he let the memory envelope his mind.

"I am sure you kept changing the password, Asbel."

The two laughed together as they explored their past, exchanging memories of better times when they had been together. A moment of silence then existed between them, one that could not be filled but one the two were content to remain in its current state. Asbel watched as Richard's gaze lingered, a half-hearted smile forming against his pale face. He shifted uneasily, Richard's penetrating stare diving deep into Asbel's as if Richard wanted to swim in his ocean blue eyes. He remained as such for a great length of time, happy just to be in the presence of his friend.

"Asbel," He began, his voice quiet and lulled, drawing Asbel in. He couldn't understand why his body was reacting as such but nonetheless he found himself leaning in towards Richard, his heart pacing at an alarming rate. Richard's soothing words continued to pull Asbel closer, despite his attempt to fight against Richard's influence. "I want to thank you, for speaking with me today."

Asbel blinked in rapid succession, leaning back in chair as if the trance that had ensnared him had suddenly been lifted. With a shallow breath he muttered a few words of his own gratitude, happy to have spent time reminiscing and re-establishing the bonds that were always there but had become slightly faded over time. Yet, despite his initial happiness, a part of Asbel welled with confusion; what was that strange sensation he felt before and why was his heart still beating the way it was? Thus another emotion was added to the complex mixture raging inside of him.

Slowly getting to his feet Richard bowed his head towards Asbel and took the closed tome in his hand before placing back on its allocated shelf, looking over his shoulder towards Asbel with a rapidly fading smile. He then stepped away from the towering shelf and walked towards Asbel. He placed a hand against Asbel's cheek, his thumb softly stroking just beneath his eye.

"It was good to see you again old friend."

With those softly muttered words Richard disappeared soon after. Asbel however remained within the darkness of the library, sat at the table still with his notebook open against its varnished surface. His hand found its way to his chest, clutching just above his heart. What was this feeling, and why did Richard look broken as he left?


	3. Chapter 3

Cheria looked to Asbel curiously, hoping to find any signs that may help her piece together the reason for her friend's lack of attention. She took a small bite of her sandwich, still watching him through the corner of her eye and he conversed with Sophie who, as always, maintained a distant expression. Leaning forward she was allowed to sample the sandwich Asbel had bought from the school cafeteria; she twitched a little as the sour onion dressing hit her tongue.

"Don't you like it, Sophie?"

At first she simply shook her head from side to side as she finished the morsel still between her teeth, however the taste soon faded and she was able to enjoy the thick slices of meat that accompanied it. Cheria sighed habitually, the way she always did when Asbel had done something to displease her. She quickly offered Sophie some bottled water to help alleviate the bitter aftertaste, not wanting the rest of her meal to be spoilt. Sophie thanked her, taking a few quick sips of the refreshing liquid before thanking Asbel. Out of courtesy she offered some of her own meal, a lunch which Cheria had prepared that morning.

"It's okay Sophie, Asbel has his own food. You just eat yours." Cheria quickly interjected, preventing Asbel from taking the portion of rice hanging from Sophie's plastic spoon. He breathed in annoyance before sending the two a warming smile. It didn't take him long to finish his meal and soon after both Cheria and Sophie had too. He was free to lie back against the hard concrete roof of the school building to admire the clouds that drifted past. It hadn't rained that day and for the first time in weeks the sun had decided to show itself. Sophie however watched after a small insect that floated by, its brightly coloured shell glistening against the sun's pale rays.

Some time had passed since Asbel's meeting with Richard; he hadn't seen him in the corridors nor had he stumbled across his friend in the library. On rare occasions Asbel had ventured again to the Library in hopes that he may find the blonde hidden away amongst the dusty books and darkness. Over time he had become desperate to make sense of the strange feeling that had captured his mind during their first encounter but most of all; he wanted to understand what was troubling his friend. The forced smile Richard had worn constantly resurfaced in the back of his mind, making him uneasy.

Again Cheria could tell from Asbel glazed eyes that he had drifted to a private recess of his mind, far away from reality. She cleared her throat loudly, hoping to pull him from his thoughts. Sophie mimicked her though she doubted that the young girl fully understood what it was she was doing. Moments passed before Asbel showed any signs of hearing Cheria, he sat and scratched the back of his head and apologised playfully. She however was not amused.

"You've been doing that a lot lately, spacing out, even in class." She muttered, giving him a concerned glare. "Is something wrong?" She did not expect him to answer and her only response was a cast off gaze which he directed towards the fields just below the balcony. He felt uncomfortable discussing it with her and felt she would not be able to understand. Bu then a thought occurred to him; did he even understand what the reason behind his behaviour was? He searched for an answer but again came to no tangible conclusion, all that came to mind as the thought of Richard. He was about to voice his concerns until he was cut short by Cheria. She pulled at a loose curl nervously.

"The Summer Festival is in a few days, maybe you would like to come with me?" Then, realising her words exactly she quickly backtracked, flustered and turning a shade of scarlet. "It's not a date or anything!"

(Change to Cheria pointing out the festival, hoping/ expecting Asbel to ask her out. When he doesn't she gets annoyed. More in character, she wouldn't ask him on a date but more expect him to)

Asbel remained oblivious to her sudden erratic behaviour but agreed nonetheless.

"You can come too Sophie." He exclaimed, warranting a delighted smile from Sophie who had returned from chasing the small insect that had flown by moments before. Cheria released a slight disappointed sigh at not being able to spend some time alone with Asbel though she was happy enough for Sophie to accompany them. She feared that if the two were alone the day would only amount to awkward bouts of conversation that held little meaning and stood only to alleviate the silence between them both. In short she was grateful after contemplating this possible outcome, at least with Sophie Asbel would be more relaxed than if he were alone with her.

She looked to him happily however it was of no surprise to see that his mind had again wandered. She could only guess what it was that occupied his thoughts since there was very little he could think about so diligently.

"How is Richard?" She then asked, drawing in his attention. "I only ask because I heard you saw him yesterday."

He thought back to the night he had spent with Richard in the heated confines of the library. The memory itself although appeared more vividly, the colours seemingly enhanced with greater contrast; the image of Richard sat at the stretched desk, his hair set alight by the sunset rays that filtered in through the window and his shadowed eyes made Asbel's heart shudder. The same feeling that had ensnared him suddenly emerged, taking hold of his chest and making it tight. It was almost impossible to breath.

"Richard? He's fine." Asbel managed to stammer, his cheeks turning pink. Cheria accepted his answer yet she was a little disappointed by the minuscule information he was willing to share with her. Sophie however leapt towards Asbel, her eyes wide with excitement.

"You saw Richard?" She beamed, taking hold of Asbel's arm. Her burst of excitement made him chuckle before urging her to compose herself. She did as she was asked and sat before him, her hands placed on the edge of her knees as she waited patiently for Asbel to continue.

"We talked a little, he seemed to be alright. Most of the time we just talked about when we were young, that's all." His voice was soft and jovial; he was happy to have spoken with Richard once again.

Satisfied with what she had heard Sophie then changed their topic of conversation, directing it back to the prospected held by the upcoming festival. She was looking forward to the event as it was her first time ever attending a public convention. Soon she and Cheria were discussing what they should wear whilst Asbel was content just to listen.

"Maybe," Cheria began, "we should wear kimonos."

At first Sophie did not understand the concept of a 'kimono' which Asbel quickly enlightened her to. Once she was fully aware she, like Cheria, giggled with joy at the thought of wearing such a beautiful garment.

"And Cheria will look very pretty!" Sophie exclaimed, looking to Asbel so that he may agree. Cheria waited for his response, blushing lightly as his eyes met hers. He only smiled; frustrated by his oblivious nature she got to her feet, brushed herself down and requested that Sophie accompany her to their next class. Asbel watched her leave with Sophie in tow, baffled by her abrupt change in mood. But just before she disappeared she lingered by the door way and cast him a soft grin.

"Don't be late, Asbel." And she and Sophie then descended the stairs and vanished from sight.

Feeling there was nothing left to do but wait for the bell to ring which would not occur for some time yet Asbel decided that he would spend the remainder of his break eyeing the clouds. He removed his blazer and fashioned a pillow-like alternative. Unfortunately it did little to comfort his shoulders and lower back.

Overheard the clouds began to thin, revealing a naked azure sky. He followed a jet stream with his eyes and wandered where it was headed. No doubt the craft was headed towards a continent below the equator which was much more susceptible to a warmer climate.

Shortly after his mind wandered, leaving him to think about the festival. It would be another year without either his father or his brother.

* * *

"Asbel, it's so bright!" Hubert squealed, taking hold of the sparkler with a tiny hand. He stared towards it glowing end with awe, watching the flecks of light that danced from its tip. Asbel only smiled as he studied the excitement taking hold of Hubert's expression. Behind them he could hear his mother calling them, warming them to be carefully. At that moment a high pitched yelp erupted. Asbel looked to see Hubert clutching his singed hand, tears threatening to fall from his wide oval eyes.

"You burnt yourself." Asbel sighed. He patted his brother's frail back and removed his own gloves and gently set to sliding them onto Hubert's. His younger brother looked to him, the tears in his eyes drying as a meek smile formed at his quivering lips.

"I'll give you another one but you need to be careful." Asbel commanded, handing him his own sparkler. Another series of excited giggles escaped Hubert's tiny chest as he took hold of the minute firework.

"Thank you, Asbel." Asbel opened his eyes and sighed.

* * *

It was just a memory.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mother, I'm home." Asbel called into the vast hallway, hoping to hear his mother's brisk reply. After a second attempt he soon heard her from within the kitchen though her voice seemed uneven in tone. He placed his bag atop the hanger by the door along with his blazer, removing his shoes before he set to joining her. Pushing open the heavy oak door he found her sat at the small circle table in the corner of their modern kitchenette, a hand placed against her mouth to hide her shivering lips. He could tell instantly that she had been crying earlier; her eyes appeared swollen whilst her gaze held a glass like quality. She clenched a tissue in her free hand as she stared towards an unopened letter against the table. It was crumpled, as if when she had picked it up she had tossed it away in anger or disgust. However, judging by her trembling hands she had most likely snatched the letter from whoever had handed it to her out of desperation.

Asbel's eyes traced the black calligraphy against the envelopes white surface, each letter carefully crafted. It was definitely Hubert's. Steadily he reached over and took the letter, his mother's eyes never leaving his.

"It's from Hubert." He breathed although she already knew it was from her recently estranged son. He carefully broke the seal, sliding out the parchment slowly. It had been years since Hubert last wrote home and Asbel could only dread the reason for the arrival of his letter so suddenly. Taking a deep breathe he began to read the letter aloud, "Asbel, some time has passed since I last replied. I have only just recived your latest letter," Asbel paused, his last letter had been written over two years ago, "I am doing well. The Oswell name has served me well and I have now enrolled in a private military institute. This will be my final letter."

Puzzled by his brother's formality Asbel felt it would not be wise to continue reading the letter in front of his mother so with a slight bow of the head he quickly made his way towards his room. His stomach knotted at the thought of leaving his mother alone, however, in her current state, reading the remainder of the letter's contents would only upset her more.

Finally in his room he hastily closed the door, pulling along the heavy lock as he did so. With his back against the oak door for support her continued to read his brother's words silently to himself. What Hubert imparted to him was nothing more the emotionless statements, something one would read when receiving a business proposal from a colleague and not at all how a brother should write home. Taken back by the sudden distance he felt towards his younger brother Asbel could only muster a slight murmur of words, "Military institute…last letter…cutting ties…" Ultimately he was left devoid of feeling as a cold numbness took over his body, originating from his chest and slipping along to the rest of his limbs until he was forced to drop the letter.

Frantically he scanned the room, searching for a pen and paper. He would write one last letter to Hubert demanding answers. He at least deserved to know why Hubert was insistent on severing all connections to the Lhant family. He could only think of his mother; how would she react? Shaking his head furiously he decided that it would be best not to relay any of this to her. He would conjure up plausible excuse, a white lie to spare his mother the heartbreak Hubert had sent in a delayed crumpled envelope.

Not caring that his writing was beyond legible he scribbled down his frustration in a series of wild sentences. Throughout he questioned his brother's logic, asked why, and demanded that he reply to this final letter. Nevertheless, as he signed his name to conclude his piece he felt his anger dissipate, leaving only sadness. He took the letter, folded it two or three times before placing it under the mountain of books piled atop his desk. There he would never come across it again and hopefully forget all about it. If this was to be Hubert's final letter what use would there be sending one of his own, he would never hear from his brother again.

Hours passed by as Asbel lay staring up towards the ceiling of his room. His bed was cold and offered little comfort but at least he wasn't standing; his legs had almost given way on multiple occasions since reading his brother's parting words. From below he heard his mother call out to him. Not wanting to ignore her or leave her alone any longer he slowly moved to an upright position before making his way downstairs. The light of the hallway burned his eyes, causing him to flinch. He had been sat in complete darkness for some time, wishing to remain detached from reality. It was his way of healing the wounds that had been inflicted.

In the kitchen his mother had prepared a small meal consisting of a light broth with thinly cut slices of bread and fresh water. Fredrick stood to the side, ready to clear the table when the two had finished.

"You were in your room for some time, Asbel. Is-is everything alright? How is Hubert?"

He feared his mother would ask; despite all the time he had spent upstairs he had been unable to conceive any real excuse. He bit his lip and thought desperately for something to say.

"Hubert is fine. He's in a new school and has lots of work to do." He muttered, praying she did not suspect anything.

Afterwards the two continued to eat in silence, only the occasional scraping of cutlery and stifled coughs was heard from within the dining room. To alleviate them of the awkward tension Fredrick politely intervened, "Master Asbel, will you be attending the festival next Saturday?" At first Asbel didn't quite understand but shortly after he remembered Cheria saying something about the upcoming Summer Festival. He replied with a half-smile and continued to eat his prepared meal.

"Lady Kerri?" Fredrick expected as much when she declined the offer and apologised thereafter, not realising his grave mistake. Since Asbel's father had passed away some time ago his mother had refused to participate in any activities she may have done alongside him during his lifetime, all except tending the small flower garden outside their comfortable home. Part of Asbel ached, he wished she could enjoy her life but knew she would never be able to forget the pain of losing her husband. He wondered if he should try to convince her although a stern but sympathetic gaze from Fredrick caused him to remain silent until the end of the meal.

Before leaving to return to his room he heard his mother make a small remark; it had been some time since they last ate together. He could only agree. Regardless he ascended the stairs and made for his room. Inside it was as dark if not darker than before. The moon which had been visible moments before had now been washed away by a sea of silver clouds and the lights which lined the streets only reached as far as the bay window that looked out onto the Lhant garden. Asbel had never felt so alone in the world. As he fell to his bed and curled in on himself the image of Richard sat alone in that dark library appeared behind Asbel's closed eyes.


End file.
